NEKO
NEKO#ΦωΦ, or simply NEKO, is a main character in Cytus II and is one of the playable characters. Currently, NEKO#ΦωΦ has songs, and maxes out at Lv. . Not to be confused with her past self Neko. Description A popular streamer who has a group of diehard fans. Enjoys streaming herself playing video games and chatting with her fans about all kinds of gossip. Represents chaos and disorder in the internet world, yet at the same time represents creativity and possibility. Personality Neko is an energetic and passionate game streamer who loves to socialize with her fans. She also loves to discuss a lot of gossip and rumors, which garners a lot of comments from them. Neko has no problem communicating with people, and is seemingly an extrovert, but can be shyer and more humble than expected when meeting fans in person. She may also hold a creative and intuitive mind, as expressed in her character description. However, despite her energetic attitude and need to constantly cause chaos online, Neko is quite a caring character when it comes to friends and people she cares for. She's willing to lend a hand to anyone and is irritatingly stubborn when others refuse her help, because it makes her feel like a burden, which she wants to avoid. Even if her assistance isn't needed, Neko will repedeately try to participate in anything that interests her. This causes her to end up in risky situations often. Songs Black Market - Song Packs Game Disc vol. 1 Marvelous Mix vol.1 *'There is 1 more song in Paff and another 2 in ROBO_Head.' Game Disc vol. 2 Marvelous Mix vol.2 *'There is 1 more song in Paff and another 2 in ROBO_Head.' Marvelous Mix vol.3 *'There are 3 more songs in ROBO_Head and another 1 in Crystal PuNK.' Battle CHAOS 2019 Notes ✝: The song has a tempo variation. Trivia *The theme of NEKO#ΦωΦ was arranged by 3R2. *Neko (猫) literally means cat in Japanese. This is emphasized by her cat ears and cat-esque androids (Meowbots) that follow her. *On the background of her song selection screen, NEKO is playing "Bloody Diary & Dark Secrets", a non-playable title featuring a crossover between Mandora & DeeMo, used by Rayark for April Fools in 2017. *NEKO#ΦωΦ is the first character to have a returning song from the first Cytus game. In this case, it is Hard Landing. *She, like Paff, was publishing her music through Monophonic Records, however she left due to problems with copyright and royalties. **According to Neko's OS files, she quit Monophonic Records after finding out she wasn't credited as a producer despite her composing 80% of the songs on PAFF's albums, and in a fit of rage, she tore her contract with Mono. *NEKO#ΦωΦ currently has the highest amount of songs in Cytus II. **She also has the highest amount of level 15 songs in the game, having 6 of them. **Along with her, the only other characters who have level 15 songs are ConneR, Ivy and Neko. **She was the first character who had songs with the GLITCH level. *Some of NEKO's iM posts have pictures on them that reference other Rayark games. **Deemo → Deemon **Mandora → Manbora **VOEZ → Valkyrie (This was the code name for the game before it was released) **Implosion: Never Lose Hope → Explosion: Always Lose Hope **Sdorica → Stewrica **Project MO → Project WO **Soul of Eden → Saw of Eden Gallery General File:Neko_Full_(Mobile_Web_Version).jpg|Neko Full (Mobile Web Version) neko.jpg|Neko Full Body NEKO.png|Neko Background File:CharBG_Neko.gif|Neko's Background Animated NEKO (1).jpg NEKO (2).jpg NEKO (3).jpg NEKO (4).jpg NEKO (5).jpg NEKO (6).jpg NEKO (7).jpg NEKO (8).jpg NEKO (9).jpg IMG_6142.PNG IMG_6143.PNG IMG_6144.PNG IMG_6145.PNG IMG_6146.PNG IMG_6147.PNG IMG_6148.PNG IMG_6149.PNG IMG_6150.PNG IMG_6151.PNG IMG_6152.PNG IMG_6153.PNG IMG_6154.PNG IMG_6155.PNG IMG_6156.PNG Neko 2.jpg Neko 3.jpg Neko 4.jpg Neko 5.jpg Neko 6.jpg Neko 7.jpg Neko 8.jpg Neko 9.jpg Neko 10.jpg Neko 11.jpg CAPSO! Skins NEKO-ΦωΦ - ΦへΦ.png|ΦへΦ NEKO-ΦωΦ - Chaos.png|Chaos Category:Cytus II Character Category:Cytus II